Cherry Blossom Perfection
by Ranibow2malfoy
Summary: This wasn't how Tina had planned things to happen. But nothing and she means nothing would make her change anything. Sebastian was bliss, no matter how far away from the world she sank when she was in his arms. After all, love is blind. Tina/Sebastian


**A/N: Random pairing I fell in love with.**

**Hope you feel the same.**

**By the way, I hate, hate, hate how they ruined Sebastian's character in 'Michael'. **

**He is absolutely beautiful!**

**hugZ()**

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. This wasn't who was supposed to be rubbing up my thighs. This wasn't the minty smell of perfection that was supposed to be filling my senses. A red and blue uniform wasn't supposed to be blocking my vision. I just wasn't supposed to be here. I really wasn't supposed to be doing this, but as he took me over my edge and all I could do is scream, moan and bite at his neck as my insides exploded with that pleasure only he could give me.

He was panting loudly and it made me blush even more. He lowered me off the wall, effectively exiting my body. My flower print skirt fell over the soon to be bruises, his hands now like a pattern on my skin. I wasn't sure how I was going to hide them, the bites, hickies and the guilt from Mike. Mike, my loving, devoted, beautiful Mike. With his amazing dance moves, and equally amazing abs. But he had abs to and just as carved. But his were from lacrosse 'Lax,' as he liked to call it, not gliding around like some Asian Michael Jackson.

Michael Jackson. He started this. He had made it so we meant. I quiet, background singer, Tina Chang, the original 'Asian'. If New Directions would have just let the Warblers have Michael for Regional's everything would have been fine. I wouldn't be sitting on the floor of some preppy school boy's dorm, while he went to his bathroom down the hall. I wouldn't be burning with guilt, and lust wouldn't be the main feeling inhabiting me. After all the wrong things I've just done, I still wanted him. He was gorgeous after all. He had serious talent, and he was just as mysterious as he was dangerous. And obviously I've watched too much Twilight. Edward Cullen hair, that's all I can say. I blushed and looked at the carpet as he walked back in, closing the bedroom door behind him. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to leave yet or not. But I knew I didn't want to, even though I was just another one night stand to him. He'd slept with countless men, women, both at the same time. Wonderful, now I need to get checked.

He squatted down and took my chin, lifting my face up to meet his.

"You loved it. Stop moping. Come on, now." And he took my hand. I let him pull me up, not sure what he meant, and then his lips crashed to mine. They weren't fast, and seductive like before, but soft and needy. I sighed lightly, and could almost hear his smirk. But I guess he had the right too. He was incredible, and I mean that in every sense. He filled me and pushed and pulled me in every way possible. He made the most beautiful sounds and I'd never screamed like that before. Mike had never made me feel so wonderful and beautiful and sexy and wanted. Pathetic, I was pathetic, but as his hands gripped onto my ass and pulled me to his bed, all I could think of was how good I was going to feel. No matter what he did. But he simply laid me in his mattress and then came down beside me. His green eyes shined, even in the darkness of the dorm room.

"You're my first Asian. And let me just say, you have defiantly honored your people." He stated like the total douche bag I knew he was, but that didn't stop me from hoping he was telling the truth. I hope I'm good, at least enough to remember for a week.

"What's wrong? Warbler got your tongue?" And he leaned in to bite my lip. I groaned and my hands instantly went to that firm ass, pulling him closer. He chuckled lightly and gripped the back of my head, pulling our faces together forcefully. I loved being man handled. Something Mike was never able to do.

"Do you want me to make you cum again? Do you want me to make you scream and beg?" He asked. His voice sounded rough as he pulled away, but I could still feel his lips against mine as he spoke. My clit throbbed and I could feel coils in my stomach.

"Answer me Tina. Do you want me to fuck you or not?" He growled, a little more urgent. I nodded after a quick moment of hesitation. He smiled again, kissing me harder and climbing on top of me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head, leaning down to bite my nipple just enough to hurt. I screamed, and he let one wrist go to finally take off the skirt that had been bundled around my waist for hours now. I kicked it off into the unknown and wrapped my legs around his slender form.

I heard his alarm go off, jumping up and immediately freaking out. I knew where I was. It wasn't a dream, it was completely real. I looked beside me, at a waking Sebastian, naked and beautiful. I couldn't escape before his eyes opened. He'd probably be mad I was still here.

"Morning my Cherry Blossom." He stated, grinning and sitting up, moving over me to turn off the clock. I pulled the white sheet closer to my chest, covering my breasts completely. He raised a brow at this and smirked.

"Someone's had a change of heart. Just last night you were begging me to touch you." As he spoke he slipped a hand under the blanket. I stiffened when I felt his warm fingers climbing my thigh.

"I sh-should go." I mumbled, pulling away and looking for my clothes. I took the blanket with me, which wasn't the best idea. Because when I turned around a very, very naked and, large Sebastian laid there perfectly comfortable. I turned bright red, looking around for my underwear. I saw them on his dresser. My favorite pair, black lace with white kisses printed on the material. I slipped them on, hoisting the blanket over me as I did. Then it was ripped off, and he was standing there, eyes devouring my body. I hadn't even heard him get up. I could feel myself shaking, and I wasn't sure why. I felt so vulnerable and exposed.

"You're not going anywhere." He said devilishly, dropping the blanket and pulling me to him. The kiss was rough, but his hands scoured me gently. I couldn't resist his talented tongue and wrapped my arms around his neck, hoisting myself to him. His fingers traveled down my sides to my panties, playing with the elastic, and then starting to pull them off.

"Baby, let me fuck you one more time before you leave?" He mumbled into our tight kiss. I consented without really doing anything. He knew I wanted it, I was soaked. Instantly he picked me up, and then I was on the bed. He hovered over my face but just stared up and down my body for a few seconds. My heart pounded, anticipation replacing my earlier fright.

"Fuck, you're beautiful." He mumbled more to himself than to me. Then he was in me, not his cock, but his fingers. Working me so hard it almost hurt. He was so eager and I let him, because regardless of the sting, it felt great. I gripped at the sheets below me, twisting my body and opening my legs wider. My eyes were squinted, but I watched him watch me. He lowered his face, leaving kisses and licking all over my stomach, placing the occasional bite. He adored me and it felt so wonderful I almost came from the thought. All the while his eyes staid on my face, those fucking incredible orbs. Then he exited, immediately filling me with his tongue. He was so quick to every step, not hesitating even once. The things he'd done to my mouth were nothing compared to this. I thrashed and tried not to squeeze his head off with my thighs. He was pinching my clit with his teeth when I finally went over the edge, his name and multiple swear words, I won't repeat flowing out like water.

"Mm, baby, yeah, say my name." And he was at my entrance, not even giving me time to calm down before he pushed inside. I screamed at his pressure, but he knew this is how I wanted it, rough. One night and he had me all figured out. My black nails left scratch after scratch as I tried to do anything to get my pleasure and frustration out. This time meeting his thrusts just weren't enough. He knew every angle and spot that would make me practically black out. I tried not to think about all the practice he'd had to perfect this.

"You're so fucking tight!" He moaned into my tits as he bit everywhere. More marks. More lies.

He'd texted me eight times since I'd left that day, about a week ago. I never replied. I already felt like a disgusting whore. Mike was clueless, it's not like I was a chatter box. The only thing that seemed to make me feel any better was singing old love songs. I hated to say it, but I missed Sebastian. I missed the way he made me feel, and that glorious smirk. It broke me when he'd text me, but I couldn't handle the reality of it all just yet.

"Tinker Bell?" Came my mother's voice. I turned away from the song sheet I'd been studying and smiled limply.

"Your father and I are going out for dinner with your grandparents. You should invite Mike over." And she walked out. I sighed, I'd been avoiding Mike. I'd told him I was grounded for a month for bad grades. Instead of being mad, he offered to tutor me during lunch, because he was the perfect boyfriend… I couldn't even see him smile and feel like anything but trash. I'd cheated, something forbidden, pathetic and revolting. Something I never thought I'd do. My phone went off, the sounds of Michael Jackson filling my ears. I knew that was him. I sheepishly opened the text.

'I'm coming over.' Was all it read. My heart leaped and sped up so fast I thought I'd have a heart attack. What was I going to do? Then I got sight of myself in my mirror.

"Shit!" I screamed, jumping up and looking closer. I was a complete mess. I grabbed a pair of gray booty shorts and a white tank top throwing them on. I brushed my hair and then messed it up to look a little wild. I reapplied my eyeliner and mascara in a rush. No sooner then I was spraying myself with body mist the doorbell rang. I gulped and slowly walked downstairs. I took a few deep breaths and opened the door. There he stood, the man haunting my dreams and sneaking into my fantasies. He had his usual Warbler uniform on, shaping his lean figure. He looked great, his signature smirk almost a smile as he took in my appearance. I noticed he was a good foot taller than me. I loved how he towered over my frame. It made me feel helpless, and I suppose that was my kink. He gently slid past me and walked in.

"Parents home?" He asked over his shoulder, looking at pictures of me as a child proudly displayed on the walls with his hands clasped behind his back.

"No." I mumbled, biting my lip. He looked back, and just smirked at me.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked. I thought, even for a second he sounded hurt, but quickly corrected myself. No, Sebastian Smythe wouldn't care if I was avoiding him. I bit my lip and didn't answer for a moment.

"Because I have a boyfriend." I practically whispered, guilt ripping through like knives into my stomach.

"And that didn't seem to bother you much when I was molding you into my mattress." He snapped back. He was annoyed by me. I just looked to the floor. I had no idea what to say or do around him. Sebastian left me powerless. Then his hands were on the sides of my head and he lifted my chin up to face him. My eyes connected hard with green valleys.

"I want to take you out." He said simply. I looked at him confused. What did that mean?

"On a date Tina." He answered my silent question. I still felt confused. Why? He'd already gotten what he wanted?

"Why?" I asked unsure. He smoothed his thumb over my cheek and smiled gently.

"Because I want too. Now go get dressed." And he let me go. I was still in shock, but made my way back up the stairs, hearing him follow. When we reached my room I looked over my shoulder at him, and he meant my eyes. So I kept going and he closed the door behind him. He sat on my bed and watched me as I went into my closet and picked out a blue and white striped dress and started to undress. I didn't want to be naked where he could see me again. I knew it was stupid since he'd licked and touched everything already, but it made me feel a little bit safer.

"Awe, we match." He said sarcastically. I quickly realized I'd added red jewelry and shoes. We did match. Like a couple, cute. I blushed and went to my makeup mirror. I added a little blue eye shadow and pulled my hair into a loose pony tail. He came up behind me and pulled the tie out, wrapped one arm around me and burying his face in my hair.

"I like it better down." He explained. I simply nodded, and he turned me around. Instantly his lips were on mine, needy and lusting, just like the other night. And once again, I couldn't resist, just molded my body against his. I needed to be as close to him as I could get. He groaned and pulled away.

"If we keep this up we won't go anywhere and the point of you looking this lovely will be wasted. Come on, I made reservations."

We went to a restaurant in Westerville. He knew I couldn't be seen by anyone who knew me. It was fancy and elegant and he didn't even blink when the check came, just put his Visa card down with a smirk. He was charming and even got me to speak. He listened to every word I said and made witty replies. It was a perfect date. Too bad he wasn't my boyfriend. But I'd pushed Mike into the back of my mind.

When he took my hand over the table and then again when we stood up to leave, I felt on top of the world. He slipped an arm to the small of my back and led me out of the beautiful place. He whispered something French into my ear and it made me almost purr. He was so perfect and knew exactly what to do at all times.

As my house came into view he pulled up to see my parents were now home. He looked at me and smiled. Without thought I leaned over and crushed my lips to his. He groaned and returned the kiss, eventually pulling me onto his lap and placing his hands on my ass. I moaned at the feeling of him hard against my panties.

"Stop, we need to stop." He panted, pulling away. I pouted but nodded. I couldn't screw him out here. Though I wasn't going to lie and say I wasn't considering it.

"I had an amazing time tonight Tina." He said genuinely when I'd returned to the passenger seat.

"Me too Sebastian. Thank you for everything." And I went to step out. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back for a quick but passionate kiss, one that left me humming.

"Answer when I text you." He stated, and I nodded sheepishly, retreating to my house. I watched his car drive away, new and expensive, just like him.

"Date with Michael?" My father asked. I just nodded and hurried up to my room. As soon as I got there he was texting me. I told him not to text and drive, but he didn't seem to care.

He texted me at all times, at school, at three a.m, and even during Glee practice. I'd started to keep my phone on silent; it was too suspicious for me. I wasn't much of a texter and I thought it would look obvious. I never hung out with Mike outside of school, and even then I knew I was distant. But I couldn't help it. I was cheating. And even though I felt horrible sometimes, Sebastian made me so happy. He'd call me at midnight all the time and we'd talk; eventually he made me discover phone sex. It scared me at first, but now I loved it. His voice was so deep and silky, so perfect. Perfect, Sebastian was perfect. And it scared the crap out of me sometimes. I wasn't sure where things were going. I'd always known him to be a slut who never settled down, but this was different. Sure, he would party and drink, but that seemed to be about it. He'd go to Scandals and then come back to me, being completely monogamist. Then again, I'm not exactly a detective, and I never asked.

One day he snuck over to my house without telling me and came in through my window. I was so scared I almost screamed. He laughed, and then I was okay. He told me about how much he needed me, and how he couldn't get me out of his head. And then we had sex, over and over. I blasted my music so my parents wouldn't hear, but I didn't hold anything back. He was so, so, so incredible in bed, and I was just soaking it all in. He held me after for an hour, and then snuck back out my window to leave. I felt my heart crack a bit when I heard his car speed off. I was falling so hard…

I started to disconnect from everyone, my friends, Mike, and even my parents. Everything was about Sebastian. I knew it was messed up, but I couldn't stop. Mike was getting worried, so I sat him down and I ended it. We both cried, but I wasn't really hurting. I knew this was for the best, I knew I was only prolonging the inevitable. I hadn't given him a reason; just let him assume it was because he was moving away for college. Sebastian was so happy when I told him. He took me to a carnival and we had such an incredible time, then he took me back to his dorm. I hadn't been interested in it much the last time, but as I looked around it fit him. Neat, clean, smelled nice and had lots of sports things I had no clue about. He made love to me that night. Not banged me, or screwed me but made love to me. He was soft and gentle and he made my heart swell as we came together.

"I love you my Cherry Blossom." He whispered into my hair, and I moved to kiss his soft lips, pulling away to say it back. He smiled like he'd won the lottery and pulled me on top of him. We kissed soft and smoothly for hours, cuddling and whispering the entire night away. The next day I brought him to meet my parents. They were cautious at first, since he wasn't Mike, and he wasn't Asian. But of course Sebastian won them over with his incredible charm and soon enough, they loved him too. He wowed them with his intellect, and reassured them our relationship wouldn't affect my grades. He bragged about his sports trophies and his wealthy family, going into lots of detail about living in Paris. He acted sophisticated and high class. My parents fell for him almost as fast as I had.

We sang randomly together, our voices flowing well. He'd dance with me and swing me around the room. We connected on so many levels and so many notes. He was my one and only. He was the only thing in my life I treasured anymore. Every moment with him no matter if he was taking me out dancing, or just watching a movie snuggled on the couch, was bliss. Sebastian Smythe was bliss.

Eventually we didn't care who saw us. I'd watch him play his 'Lax' games and I'd cheer like Quinn Febray every time anything I thought was positive would happen. He loved it, and soaked it in at all times. He'd wink at me or blow a kiss. Little things that would make my heart stop and sputter back to life. He had me wrapped around his finger and I wouldn't change it for the world. When he starting showing me off around Dalton, I felt honored. He'd take me to Warbler practice, and sing to me. Sometimes he'd ask me to join in, and our voices would collide in the best of ways. His friends all seemed to just except that I wasn't going anywhere regardless of our competing Glee clubs. Sebastian was captain after all. They were all still wary about me and I guess I could understand that. Sebastian had put rock salt in that slushy, he had made fun of us and tore us down repeatedly. He had made us a joke. And yet here I sat smiling as our eyes staid connected through the whole song. He'd tease me with his hip movements and smile a bit too lustfully at me during a solo. He was truly spectacular.

Things at school were starting to get complicated. I shut everyone out, but they could all see I was clearly happy. I was humming and doodling. I was trying out for solos in Glee club and even got one. Regional's was over, we had lost, and the Warbler's had won. I didn't care, he was so happy. Everyone else had been upset, and I was a bit disappointed but that night he made me happier then I'd ever been.

He had proposed. I hadn't realized it'd been nearly five months since that night. Sebastian made time fly. He made things like time, friends, and school insignificant. He had made it this giant, rich proposal. With birds, chocolate and him singing. He had gone over the top to be the story book romance I always wanted. It was almost cheesy, but that's what he had been aiming for. Without hesitation I said yes, and showed up to school with a huge, fifty thousand dollar ring on my finger. People stared, but I ignored it. I was ecstatic. Once he started to pick me up from school after Glee, our secret, that wasn't really a secret, was out. Soon everyone knew and everyone had an opinion. I didn't care; I let their words fly in then out. I knew what I had was something that only happened in movies and I wasn't giving it up, even after Mike broke down. He cried and told me he still loved me, he made promises about leaving I knew he couldn't keep. And I did my best to sweetly reject him. After that, I was hated.

The club had blocked me out, and I didn't care in the slightest bit. Sebastian and I had already discussed that I'd move in with him when he graduated and I'd just do my senior year through home schooling. When people who didn't know approached and asked I brushed them off and kept walking. Our love wasn't their business. I wasn't ashamed. Why would I be? He was beautiful, witty, charming, rich, well spoken, and incredible in bed. But he was my treasure; he was my most prized possession.

"Mm, baby yes! Ride me baby! Ride me!" He moaned from below me. His words were always exactly what got me off harder. I did as he said, going faster and faster until I cried out and came. He held onto my hips, riding out my orgasm from below me and then soon collapsing in pleasure himself. I lay on top of his chest and he ran patterns on my back, making me shiver.

"I want you to meet my parents." He stated emotionless. Sebastian never talked about them; I knew it was a sensitive subject.

"I'd love too." I replied smiling. He meant it, but I could tell he didn't like the idea.

I put on my most elegant gown and heels. It was a black floor length dress, with no back until it hit my butt and long sleeved. I added black stiletto heels and the diamond necklace he'd given me around my neck, which went perfectly with my engagement ring. I put my hair up, loose curls falling and did my makeup in black and white. I added fake lashes and smiled at the nails he'd taken me to get. He pampered me like a princess. When I walked out of my closet he stood up from my bed and instantly smiled.

"Tina, you look phenomenal." I smiled, and he kissed my forehead. I examined him, a simple but expensive tux that fit his thin frame perfectly. We were attending his parents black and white annual ball. I was very nervous, but with him on my arm, I could take on the world.

Sebastian loved to show me off. I'm not really sure why. I was pretty, above average, but I wasn't that great. He could do better. He most likely had done a lot better. But that didn't keep me from basking in it. He introduced me to all of his parent's employees and friends as his fiancé. I loved when he said it, he'd light up and sparkle like a diamond. His parents were what I expected. They were dripping of wealth and superiority. They addressed Sebastian as more of an employee, then their child. His dad was a nice looking older gentleman and he was very polite to me. Sebastian had already told his parents about the proposal and they seemed to be okay with it. But they weren't all that welcoming. I also noticed Sebastian looked like he almost hated them. He used sharp words, and barely kept his anger down. They were anything but a happy family. Secrets I hadn't unveiled yet lay just under the surface of their fake smiles and fake affection. His mom was a bitch. I could tell she looked down on me, but I looked down on her as well. He pulled me away quickly after meeting them, and I didn't mind.

"Sorry you had to go through that." He said on our way back to my house. He was staring straight at the road, eyes never wavering. I looked at him curiously.

"I had a great time actually. Thank you for taking me." I replied honestly. He rolled his eyes but didn't reply. I tried to pretend like that didn't hurt my feelings at all. When we pulled up to my house, he walked around and opened my door for me and taking my hand as we walked in. He greeted my family like a good fiancé should and made his way up the stairs with me in tow. My parents weren't crazy about the engagement, but they saw the pure love. They said I was entitled to my own mistakes. And they also loved Sebastian. He was charming, smart and rich. What more do good parents want for their daughter?

The sex had been rough and mean that night. Sebastian was needy and seemed to never want to stop. He put me in positions I'd never seen anywhere before and made me cum countless times. He was falling apart and all I could do was whisper my love as he got worse and worse. When he'd finally settled down, and we laid there in the dark, I could see his tears shimmering in the moon light seeping through my window. He was soon apologizing for his rough manner and for hurting me, his voice broken and spent. I told him that I liked it anyway he gave it to me and that I loved him so much. He let me pull him in so I was the one cuddling his long, lean body and he whispered his pain into my chest. I knew he had been neglected. I knew he thought they didn't love him. I knew they left him to nannies and would leave for weeks at a time. I knew he was lonely and had depression. I knew he had slept around looking for any type of love. I knew why he loved me so much. He wanted someone to always be here, and I promised him with all my being that I would be.

As I sat in the front row at his graduation I was like the proudest parent of all. My baby would be graduating top of his class and with a full ride to Princeton. He'd continue lacrosse, musical theater and major in law. Just like his father had before him. His parents couldn't be there, they were in Europe. He didn't tell me why.

We moved into our own new place soon after, in Princeton New Jersey. I was scared of the unknown and I hadn't really told anyone I was leaving. My parents knew, and supported me. They had been married at sixteen. They understood what was coursing through our veins. The apartment was gorgeous, and very expensive. Sebastian's parents covered it all. I was going to take online classes and graduate early. He was so happy. He felt so free. I was never more proud or happy. My beautiful Sebastian…

"Are you happy?" He asked me one day, stopping the soothing French lullaby he was singing into my hair. I turned over in bed, not bothering to cover my chest anymore and looked at him curiously.

"I've never felt so incredibly happy in my life." I stated honestly. He grinned widely and kissed me softly. I laid back, and he pulled me to him. I loved the feeling of his firm body against my own. He was cut and smooth everywhere.

"So then why haven't we set a date yet?" He asked suddenly. I knew what he meant, our wedding date. I stared at my outrageously priced, Victorian style ring.

"I thought you wanted to wait till you were done with college?" I asked unsure as he stared me down.

"I did, but I just feel like I want you to be Mrs. Tina, Cohen Smythe as soon as possible." He said, with that dazzling smile.

"When then?" I asked curious, as he intertwined our fingers.

"A month? Two months?" He suggested. My eyes bulged and my mouth went dry.

"That's so soon." I stated out of breath. He frowned.

"So? Why is that a problem?" He asked, anger bubbling. I sighed and climbed so I was straddling his bare waist.

"Baby, I want everything to be absolutely perfect. I don't know if I can do that in two months." I exclaimed. He chuckled and moved a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Go for it." He whispered, searching my eyes with his incredibly green ones.

The wedding was suited for us both. A traditional Asian wedding, with French spice mixed in. I hadn't invited many people. My parents and all our family, Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Shuester. I invited a few friends I made from work. My bridesmaid was my cousin Sarah, clad in blue. The wedding was full of politicians and people I'd never seen before. The majority were just people his parents made us invite. I picked out a sleeveless, beaded, smooth, white dress. My hair was in a million curls and wild. Everything was done to a perfect T. He was in a simple, but once again, expensive tux, Warbler's at his sides. His face looked like it was going to crack from the smile he had on as the Warbler's sang a soft tune, leading me up the aisle. My train was very long, and my little cousins April and Gwen were holding it at the end. The place was covered in cherry blossoms, going with our pink, blue and white, 'Cotton candy' theme. His parents and my mom were front row. His mom actually looked emotional, and his dad proud. My mom was a wreck, crying and smiling. But all I could really notice was how beautiful, breath taking, heart stopping, time freezing, memories flashing, and absolutely wonderful my soon to be husband looked. I don't remember anything but staring into his oasis like green eyes as my father lifted my veil and gave me to Sebastian.

Sebastian, someone who was an ex slut. Someone who everyone thought could never love, someone who was about to make or break my entire existence.

"I do." I said breathlessly.

"I do. And I always will. Because Tina Cohen Smythe, you are everything and a million times more then I've always wanted. You are what money can't buy and love can't even describe. You're the most beautiful, funny, intelligent, talented, original, unique person I've ever had the incredible honor of meeting. I love you so, so much I still can't believe it. I was nothing before you. Now I'm everything I've always wanted. I want to spend the entirety of my life, and whatever happens next with you. I love you my Cherry Blossom." He whispered the last part, and I kissed him so hard and pulled him too close. We were feverish and never wanted it to end. But eventually we had to restrain the sparks and pull back. No matter what I had to give up, change and no matter the screw ups I made, I've never dreamed of anything so amazing. I wouldn't change anything. I wouldn't change how I let him bring me back to his dorm after we sang 'Black or white.' I wouldn't change how I let him turn me into a tramp, a cheater and a loner. He was my world, my soul and my heart. He was my everything, and I'm more than great with that.

"I love you." We both whispered at the same time. My world was perfection. Because that's all Sebastian William Smythe, my husband is, absolute perfection.

**A/N: Hope you like it. I know it's rushed, but I wanted it to be. Sorry that it's a little AU, and I might have fucked a few facts up here and there. But I loved writing this, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review=]**

**hugZ()**


End file.
